undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
In a Day/Issue 2
This is Issue 2 of In a Day, entitled "We Should Stay". This issue is Jerry-centric. 02, We Should Stay 00:45 “What’s the problem?” I mutter. I’m very sleepy. Being waked up in the middle of the night is one of the worst things I know. Really, I hate it. Franz knows this, and wouldn’t wake me up unless it’s important. So I’m sure that it is. Not saying anything, Franz turns on the lights of the RV, making the darkness outside turn into shapes. Shapes of zombies. Hundres of them. “Holy shit.” Jack says, sitting in the couch. I am standing right next to the couch, looking out the windshield. My wife, Karen, is standing right behind me along with Kate Taze. They are looking outside too. Gehert is pretending to sleep. You can always tell when he actually sleeps and when he pretends to. His eyes makes blinking movements every few seconds when he’s just pretending. He does everytime there’s problems. “What do we do?” Kate asks. She sounds very worried, and that’s understandable. “I guess we just wait it out.” I mutter, still sleepy. I turn around, now facing the kitchen. I set over some water for coffee. We have electricity in here. It all runs on the RV’s battery, which we change once a month. “No way.” Franz says. “We’re gonna have to drive out of it. Eventually run for it.” “You’re crazy.” Jack says. “Run? With that many zombies?” “Better than being trapped in here, isn’t it?” Franz says grumpy. I sigh. We can’t run and we can’t stay. It’s a paradox. Maybe if we knew how many there are, we’d be able to make a good decision. “Let’s get onto the roof, get a number on them.” I say. We made a hatch so that we could get outside and onto the roof from inside the RV. The purpose was for occasions like this. “Yeah, do that.” Franz says, turning off the RV’s lights. Some of the zombies already spotted them though. Jack moves past me, Karen and Kate. His clothes are under my bed. Guess I should get on some clothes too. I turn around to follow Jack, but Karen places a hand on my chest. She looks me in the eyes, and without saying anything, gives me a kiss. “Be careful.” She says as I walk past her to get clothes. I love my wife, no doubt. Since we lost our kids, she’s been broken. So have I. She is all that matters now. Her and the other four. 00:58 On the roof, we, Gehert, Jack and I, stand with each our machete. That’s the weapon we prefer. With no guns, besides the Emergency Revolver, we have to use weapons like machetes, knives, bats. “Who’s got the flashlight?” Jack asks. It’s impossible to see anything in this dark. We can hear and smell the zombies though. So far, only one or two zombies are trying to get inside the RV. That number can get bigger very fast, so we have to be careful. Gehert says nothing as he turns on the flashlight and puts light on the herd. It is with no doubt the biggest her I’ve seen yet. We can see, maybe a kilometer of the road before it turns. All that road is full of zombies. There has to be at least 200. Probably more. “Holy...” Jack says, but stops himself when he remembers that zombies are attracted to noises. I don’t say anything. This is just... I don’t know. “We can’t run from all these.” Gehert says. “We gotta stay until they’re gone.” “Agreed.” I say as I open the hatch to get back inside the RV. I proceed to go down again, when I hear Jack and then a knocking noise on the RV. “Oh, shit.” Jack says. I look, seeing, maybe ten, zombies trying to get inside the RV by knocking on the walls. Deaths *None Credits *Jerry Vance *Karen Vance *Jack Hanson *Kate Taze *Franz Lowbar *Gehert Sax Category:In a Day Category:In a Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues